The use of batteries is widespread in a variety of different industries, such as the oil and gas drilling and oil and gas well monitoring industries. Batteries used in these industries are particularly important given the remote environment, and they must be able to withstand an enormous variety of operating temperatures, ranging anywhere from about 0° C. to over 500° C.
The batteries also must last long enough to be of practical use in these industries. The remote settings and difficulties presented when operating down hole in an oil well require a high density battery with thermal stability. The challenges of the industries also require a battery that is safe to operate in these extreme conditions. However, current battery technology does not offer a battery with high density, thermal stability, and an extended operating temperature window.
Many current batteries do not operate effectively over an extended temperature window. Some batteries, such as the lithium/copper oxyphosphate battery, operate effectively at high temperatures but may be less effective at lower temperatures (for example, about 25° C. and below). Other batteries, such as alkaline batteries, operate effectively at lower temperatures but may be less effective at elevated temperatures (for example, about 180° C. and above).
Current batteries designed to be used in the oil and gas drilling and oil and gas well monitoring industries that have an extended operating temperature window use a liquid electrolyte as the cathode active material. These cells are very corrosive, and their use can result in extreme safety issues.
Therefore, a non-aqueous electrochemical cell that can operate over an extended temperature window with high energy density, good thermal stability, and improved safety is needed.